


Resting is Responsible

by TurtlesDrinkAlmondMilk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Forced Infantilism, Forced Submission, Infantilism, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Submission, Original Character(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlesDrinkAlmondMilk/pseuds/TurtlesDrinkAlmondMilk
Summary: I swear to god I will come back and do this. It's a rich world and its soft. For me it's written in a way that I find difficult to find under this nice theme of Ageplay. First chapter is a bit boring but its going to get better. It's not as sadistic as a Work in Progress
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Resting is Responsible

She couldn’t believe how quickly it had all gone down hill. She had been absolutely fine for a whole eight months! Sure, her body had complained once or twice, but a nap and an energy drink or two had her powering on through.

This morning had been normal as usual, she had said her morning hellos and then had gotten on with her work. She had no idea what had tipped them off. How could they had possibly have found out she hadn’t regressed in over three years? Had it been the recent health check in the office? Had something shown up?

She knew her manager meant well, but goddamn it, it was none of his business! In fact, the law was complete bullshit in her opinion. Why should anyone have to disclose their classification to any employer?! It was none of their business how she decided to act outside of her job. If she arrived on time and did her work thoroughly, then who the hell did they think they-

“ Jenny? Jenny, are you listening?” Grayson waved his hand over her eyes.

Jenny snapped out of her thoughts, surprised at how much of the conversation she had missed. Of course, she was not going to admit that to her manager.

“Obviously I am, Grayson.” She snapped back at him. He sighed.

“ Jenny, I’m not doing this to spite you. It’s purely to make sure that you are ok. Also, it’s not my decision to make, it’s the law. ”

“I’m fine! Look at me! I’m fine! I’m not dribbling, I’m not crying, I’m not cuddling a stuffed animal. I’m actually making some great head-way on the bacteria studies, Grayson.” said Jenny, in what she believed was her most convincing tone. 

Surely, if she just emphasised how close they were to making some real progress, Grayson would be willing to push the problem under the mat for a little longer.

Her manager grimaced and hugged his clipboard tighter to his chest and looked down at the carpeted floor in his office. He was waiting for the phone call. The one where that would be decided if Jenny was allowed to continue in the lab or whether she needed to go to a rehabilitation center for littles. 

“Oh, stop it! This has gone on long enough! So sue me, for making sure that you’re mental and physical health is made a priority.” He sassed back.

It was an uncomfortable situation for both of them. Grayson knew that he would need to submit completely to his husband tonight to feel better about the whole thing.

“ We are at a critical point here, and interrupting it for something as trivial as me and my classification is downright irresponsible of us,” Jenny continued, trying to make eye-contact with her manager.   
In the meantime, Grayson had begun to fret and had pulled out his phone, mentally begging it to ring. He didn’t want to draw this out any longer. 

To him it was pretty obvious what the outcome would be. Jenny was obviously in denial about the whole thing, Grayson had seen it enough times in his early teens. 

It was really the odd case who still refused to embrace the basic needs of their classification. But it wasn’t unheard of, of course. There were documentaries on Netflix and countless of health classes in secondary school warning against it. 

Even Louie Thereaux, the famous journalist, had documented some of the rehabilitation centers in north London for Masters who had never acted upon their classification. They now had to relearn and understand their basic biological needs to reintegrate into society.

Grayson felt bad for Jenny. He felt bad that he hadn’t seen the problems sooner. Sure, people had noticed her affinity for soft loose clothing or her passion for capri-son drinks, but no one for a second believed that she was under pressure in any way. That was until her psych-evaluation and her blood-tests came back. The girl was on the edge and still trying to push herself off the metaphorical cliff.

But that was the main problem with the Little classification.   
They made up only 0.3% of the population. They were highly intelligent, geniuses in their chosen area of expertise and extremely hard workers, to the point of obsession ...when they were big, that is.

That’s why this classification dropped into a mental state that made them so helpless and vulnerable. Their brain was literally going twice as fast as the people around them and they naturally pushed themselves far beyond what was healthy. Science believed that their classification was a protection mechanism for their body, to give it time to recoup.

Rehabilitation centres for Littles were well-run, even the State run facilities were known for their competence. It made sense to take care of the people in your country who were probably going to be the reason behind your countries next industrial, technological, societal or artistic revolution. Often the wealth and success of a country was solely down to how well they took care of their classified Little population. 

Grayson comforted himself with the fact that Jenny would more than likely be going to a privately run facility. She was the top researcher on the project and had already propelled its timeline ahead by two years, in the 8 months she had been here. 

The company could not risk losing her to a two year regression-therapy. They would probably send her to the best Care-givers in the country to get her back on her feet as soon as possible.

“Grayson, if you would just listen t-“ Jenny was cut off by the sound of birds twittering. It was Grayson’s phone ringing.

Without hesitation, he answered.

“ Hello? Yes, this is he...ok...right, so the next step is?” He cast a quick side glance at Jenny, before turning his back to her. There was no point staring the poor girl down.

Jenny squinted at Grayson’s back, furious that he was trying to exclude her from a conversation that was 100% about her. He was being completely unreasonable. He was practically treating her like a criminal. What was so infuriating, was that he was involved in this whole thing. If he had just kept his mouth shut, she could have easily gone another three years without one single problem!

“Should she go home and pack? I mean, I don’t think she should be left alone… uh-huh, right…oh? And, how long will that take? My gosh…that was quick…no,yeah…yes…I understand. Ok, well I’ll pass that information on.” Grayson hung-up the phone before turning back to Jenny.

“ They want you to speak with the company’s head of health and welfare. She should be here in 5 minutes.” He explained slowly. Something was off with him, but Jenny reckoned it was just the stress of the whole situation.

“Ok. That’s fine. I’ll just explain my side of the story to her. I’m sure she will understand.” Jenny said stubbornly and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Jenny looked all of three years old, pouting and staring defiantly up at her manager. Grayson just prayed that she didn’t regress in the time it took for the Head of Health and Welfare to show up and takeover. He was a sub himself and had never taken care of a Little before. He didn’t want Jenny’s first taste of care to be sloppy, after what might have been years going without it.

“ Would you like a glass of water before she’s here?” Grayson asked kindly.

Jenny sagged a little at the small kindness. 

“Yes, please.” She replied quietly and watched as Grayson walked to the office kitchen.

God, she felt tired. Not a ‘didn’t get enough sleep’ tired, but more of an exhausted ‘running on fumes’ tired. But she was sure she could take care of that tonight. All she had to do as get through this interview and she would be able to go home and curl up with her favourite blanket. 

Jenny closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall behind her seat. She would just take a few minutes reprieve from the whole thing. She just needed a mini catnap and she would be right as rain for whatever came next. 

———-

Jenny woke with a jolt. Someone was tapping her shoulder softly.

“Ah, there you are.” Said a female voice. Jenny squinted groggily at the woman in front of her. The woman was tiny and dressed in a fashionable red suit. 

“You must be Ms. Green? I’m Ms. Walberger.” She asked Jenny, politely. 

It clicked with Jenny then, that this must have been the Head of Health and Welfare for the company. She hastily sat up and smoothed out the creases on her jumper.

“Hi, hello ms. Walberger, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I apologise for all this hassle.” Jenny said sincerely, trying to look as professional as possible.

The woman smiled warmly. “No, not at all, if I wasn’t needed sometimes I would be out of the job.” She laughed and pulled up a chair to sit opposite Jenny.

“So, we received your evaluations from the company doctors,”

Jenny swallowed her fear down.

“And, to be frank with you Ms. Green, your health needs to be made a priority right now.” 

“I think, I can admit, that I might have let it get slightly out of hand. But, I fully intend to get this under control. You have my word.” Jenny stated firmly, hoping that she sounded far more confident than she felt.

“ Well, that is fantastic to hear, as the company has booked you a 6 month stay at one of our associated health clinics for our employees who are Littles.” Ms. Walberg nodded happily as if the whole thing had been sorted.

Jenny felt dazed.

“Excuse me? You can’t do that!” She stuttered and gripped onto the arms of her chair.

“As per the law and company policy, we have organised and paid for you to reside and be treated at one of our private facilities. A cab should be picking you up shortly.” Ms. Walberg explained as she stood to leave, having decided that the conversation was essentially over.

It wasn’t the case that Ms. Walberg was insensitive to the situation, but she had read Ms Greens medical report. She needed to regress immediately, if at all possible. There was no point in dancing around what was about to happen next.

“What about my clothes, or personal items or my job!” Jenny pleaded, hoping against hope to get out of this.

“I believe the facilities that we use, request that all guests come with just themselves. No expense has been spared. You will be completely cared for.” Ms. Walberg replied calmly and slipped on the coat that she had taken off before waking Jenny.

“But I don’t want that! I want to stay here and do my job!”

Ms. Walberg sighed sadly.

“Ms. Green, let me make this very clear. You are not being fired. You still have a job here. In that regard, you having nothing to worry about. What you should be focusing on, however, is the fact that you have not regressed in over 8 months. At least that is what the report says, I have the feeling it is longer than that. That is the equivalent of forcing a horse to run for a week straight without sleep, food or water. You are not well.” She said firmly and made her way to the door.

“It is time you followed me. This company cares for their employees. I will escort you, Jenny, to the facility myself. Trust me when I say this really is four your own good.” Ms Walberg opened the door to the office and stood waiting for Jenny to stand.

“This is too fast.” Jenny whispered, as she stared down at her knees.

After a second or two, Jenny felt a hand close softly around her left one. She refused to look up. She could feel her resolve weaken and left herself be lead out to a company car waiting for them out back. 

It took a lot to not start crying.


End file.
